His Reason
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Reno inspired. If you can take a bit of sadness and torment then here ya are. Who is this little girl and why does Reno want nothing to do with her? Find out.


Oh but some burdens were truly too heavy. The worst kind of burdens were inner ones that no one knew of so Reno often found himself wondering if he was making the situation worse by giving in to his doubts.

He sighed to himself, running a shaky hand through his unkempt red locks. It was one of those dull days where it seemed that the sun didn't feel like gracing the world with its bright rays. His mako blue eyes surveyed the familiar surroundings with displeasure. Sure. He'd been there plenty of times but he never enjoyed these visits. Truthfully, they were to be dreaded and yet somehow, they were unavoidable.

He dusted his suit off, not truly caring for his appearance. It was more of a nervous habit. Making his way into the bar, he silently went over ways to shorten the visit as much as he could. The sound of running tap water and dishes clattering filled the empty room. He glanced up to see a humming figure working diligently at the bar sink. He remained in his spot for a moment, eyeing her.

That long silky dark hair that framed the noticeably gorgeous face with delicate features. The curvy form and cup size that men like him fantasized about. Yeah. That could only be Tifa Lockheart. Though the thought of ever doing anything remotely sexual with her always made him shudder, being the man that he was, he couldn't ignore how beautiful she was. But still, he'd never allow himself to bother with someone like her.

He pushed his thoughts aside and approached her, rubbing the back of his neck with his EMR and coughing loud enough to make his presence known.

Tifa looked up slowly, her hands continuing to work at the dishes of their own accord while she favored him with her usual "We are not amused" glare.

His response was always to turn on that old Reno charm. He greeted her with a dazzling white smile, his bright blue eyes shining. "Yo, I ain't even said anything yet and you're already pissed at me?"

She shook her head and didn't speak until she had finished.

His eyes trailed down to her small hands as she wiped them on a nearby cloth before traveling up to push her hair out of her face.

She sighed, folding her arms across her large chest. "You're late. Again. Is this something you plan, Reno?"

He shifted his weight restlessly, already feeling the excuses piling up in his mind. Of course he'd never tell the truth. That would just earn him an unwanted kick to the face. How did he go and tell her that he didn't want to be there? That he was indeed purposely late because he spent hours dreading the visit. Simple. He didn't.

"Hey, I'ma Turk, yo. We get busy and shit. You should be happy that I came at all."

She frowned, resisting the urge to smack him upside his arrogant head. "You have no choice in the matter."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied rolling his eyes, "Now can we get on with this?"

Her lips pressed together in annoyance as she shot him a cold stare. "What's your hurry? Certainly you can make time for your-" She was interrupted by the sound of a tiny voice calling out her name. Her annoyance disappeared instantly as she called back. "Down here, sweetie. We're down here."

Both individuals listened in silence as they heard little footsteps hurry down the stairs to where they were.

Reno's eyes narrowed slightly as he spotted the tiny figure hobble on towards them. It was like looking at a little version of himself.

The long fall of red hair, the porcelain pale skin and sloped nose. Yes. There was no denying that this was his daughter.

The child immediately attached herself to Tifa's leg, peeking out at the Turk timidly.

Tifa smiled warmly, gently stroking at her soft curls. "Go on, Izzy. Your daddy's here now. Why don't you show him the drawing that you made, hm?" Knowing that the child wouldn't move, she gave her a gentle push towards Reno.

Izzy stepped forward, her small hands fiddling with her plain, violet dress. She lifted her head to meet Reno's gaze. Her bright emerald eyes were shiny as always, the tiny spray of freckles on her nose barely visible as they would fade soon enough as she got older.

Reno forced a faint smile, bending forward to address her. "Heya, squirt. How you doing, yo?"

Tifa smiled and went back to working as she always did when Reno came around to see Isabella.

Izzy began to rock on her heels and toes as was her habit. The fact that she saw Reno only about once a month, sometimes less, always made her feel shy around him. But she got comfortable soon enough. She was an adaptable little girl, much like her father.

"I'm okay. Um, wanna see my drawing?"

Reno shrugged, silently hoping that she'd do most of the talking as he really never knew what to say around her. He wasn't the father type and everyone knew it. "Sure."

She reached for his hand, taking it in her own little one and led him upstairs to where she slept.

Reno followed none too willingly. He felt so awkward and out of place there. He was a Turk for crying out loud. Not some soft babysitter. Life really did fuck you over in the oddest of ways he often thought to himself. He should have known that sooner or later that all of that sex would lead to an unwanted pregnancy. He should have known that things were going too well for him. Something had to mess up. And it did.

He'd only found out about his daughter a year ago. Life had been easy for the most part. But then that letter had come. The one letter he'd never thought he'd get. Some nameless chick he'd slept with was pleading with him to take their daughter before she died of an incurable illness. He had been shocked and pissed as hell with himself. Swearing that he'd sue every condom company he could. His immediate thought had been to ignore it. Just pretend he never got the letter. But the harder tried to forget, the more it nagged at him. So in the end, he had gone to see his so called daughter. To see the dying young woman. The sight had left him stunned. One look at the little bright eyed kid and he knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he just dropped her off at some God forsaken orphanage. He knew what it was like to live in one of those and he wasn't about to put her through that. So, he had gone to the one person whom he knew wouldn't abandon an innocent child. His former enemy. His hunch had been right. She'd taken her in but not without having him promise that he'd visit to which he had agreed grudgingly. He had planned on forgetting her all together but obviously fate had different plans for him.

He barely noticed it when they entered the small but neat little room. Surveying the surroundings momentarily, he watched as Izzy reached for the drawing that was pinned to a bulletin board. He noted the way she moved with mild interest. Very relaxed but fast all the same. She was a thin child. Much like him. This in turn made him question if she was being fed properly. His own concern was beginning to worry him.

She smiled brightly, tiny dimples appearing on both sides of her little face as she handed him the drawing she had made with obvious pride.

Reno took the drawing and narrowed his eyes in surprised approval. For a five year old she was shockingly precise in the angles of a person's face. The person in the drawing was him. That was clear. He smiled despite himself. "Wow. You're pretty damn good, yo. Captured my handsome face well. Heh. Good for you."

She beamed as she always did when he complimented her.

If he payed attention half the time he would have seen clearly how badly she craved his approval. He handed the drawing back, casually shoving his hands into his pockets as a heavy silence fell upon them. This was exactly what he dreaded and it took all of his willpower to not just up and leave. "So uh...what's new with you?"

"Nothing really. I got a scab on my knee cause I tripped while playing hopscotch." She pointed at her bandaged knee so as to prove this.

"Ouch," he said aloud as he noticed the bandage, "You be careful when you play. Wouldn't want you to get seriously hurt."

"Okay, daddy."

A noticeable wince escaped him. Would he ever get used to being called daddy? He didn't think so.

--------------------------------------

Tifa blew a wisp of dark hair out of her face, just having finished arranging the drinks for the night, as customers would be piling in soon. She glanced up as she heard someone making their way downstairs.

The lean figure of Reno appeared with two little arms and legs wrapped around him. He was giving Izzy a piggyback ride and from the looks of his face he wasn't enjoying himself.

Tifa felt a stab of sadness hit her. How could anyone not care for their own child? Especially a girl as sweet as Isabella. Sure she could be rather hyper at times but that was expected with having Reno for a father.

Izzy giggled merrily and waved to Tifa, keeping her hold on Reno firm. "Tifa! Daddy's gonna take me to get some lunch and he said he'd buy me some toys. Anything I want."

A small smile broke onto Tifa's face. "Wonderful. How nice of your daddy." She shifted her gaze towards Reno's face, highly amused now. "Don't keep her out too long, kay?"

Reno nodded and turned to exit with Izzy still clinging to him.

Tifa's smile only grew as she watched them leave. The sight was far too adorable. A Turk in a toy store. She would have giggled but Izzy's excited yell pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Cloud!"

Tifa felt her breath leave her and an excited flush creep over her flesh as it always did when she heard the boy whom she knew from childhood's name called. The boy who probably showed up less than Reno did. She speed walked over to the entrance to greet him, trying not to appear too eager.

Izzy had slid off of Reno's back and was now attached to Cloud's leg, beaming excitedly. "Cloud, you're back!"

The serious blond offered the child a faint smile as he gently patted her head with a gloved hand. "Yeah. I'm back."

Reno sniffed irritably. He wasn't too happy with running into Strife and even more displeased with the way his daughter was smothering him with affection. But he smirked nevertheless in that cocky way of his. "Well, well, well...if it isn't Cloud Strife himself. Must be my lucky day."

Cloud shot him the flattest look he could muster up before shifting his gaze towards Tifa who had appeared in the doorway. He simply nodded in greeting before dropping his eyes back to the clinging one. "And where are you headed?"

Izzy pulled away and smiled a bright smile, revealing her even baby teeth. "Daddy's taking me out to lunch and then the toy store. Isn't he cool?"

Cloud looked up at Reno who was still smirking in a self possessed manner, wanting nothing more than to wipe it off of his stupid face. He choked back the insults for the sake of the child and nodded. "Very cool. You have fun, okay?"

She nodded and stepped back, tugging on Reno's pant leg. "Daddy? Can we go now?"

The redhead just nodded, making his way towards the car but not before shooting Cloud a smart assed, triumphant look.

"Don't you dare smoke around her!" Tifa called.

Reno waved it off; making sure the chipper little girl was buckled in safely before getting in himself and driving off without so much as a goodbye.

--------------------------------------

Could this have been anymore unpleasant for him? No. He didn't think so. The normally happy go lucky Turk now sat at a table for two, drumming his fingers on the polished table impatiently while the child before him happily munched on her chicken nuggets. The nagging suspicion that she was taking her time on purpose crept over him. He sighed heavily and leaned back in his spot, watching her in silence. His eyes surveyed the restaurant, searching for a familiar face. The last thing he needed was for someone he knew to find a Turk like him with the brat.

Izzy took another nugget and dunked it into her blob of ketchup with the precision of a child much older than she was. Her head bobbed from side to side as she kicked her short legs around, being at her most content state. She glanced up at her angry looking father, tilting her head curiously. "Daddy...?"

Reno sat up straight, grunting at the title. "Yeah?"

She finished chewing and swallowing before speaking as Tifa had taught her. Her bright eyes widened as she wrung her hands shyly. "Are you mad at me?"

Reno blinked in surprise at the question. She was a lot more perceptive and thoughtful than he gave her credit for. A remarkable child really. He offered a half smile, shaking his head. "No. I'm not mad. I can't get mad at a cutie like you."

She giggled and licked ketchup off of her tiny fingers. "Cutie. Heehee. Um, can you give me another piggy back ride when we go to the toy store, please?"

He was barely able to suppress a sigh that wished to escape him. How much damage would his suit take today? He nodded nevertheless, silently cursing condom companies all together.

It would be a long day.

Once she had finished with her meal, he grabbed a bunch of disinfectant wipes and did a thorough job of cleaning her sticky hands. Ketchup in his car? Not likely. He didn't know why but his mind seemed to take note of every little thing she did. Like the way she squinted and wrinkled her little nose when he touched her. Or how her eyes widened when he held her. And the way she tilted her head when asking a question. Even his gruffness couldn't ignore how adorable she was. And why wouldn't she have been? She was his daughter, after all.

He threw the wipes away and crouched down with a sigh, not even bothering to pretend that he had forgot his earlier promise. "Climb on."

She giggled and latched onto his back, slinging her short arms around his neck while hooking her legs around his rather slim waist.

A soft grumble escaped him as he made his way towards the door, not bothering to thank the woman who had held the door open for him. He didn't appreciate the smiles that he was getting. Not in the least. He made his way towards where he had parked the car, feeling the light pressure of her head resting against his.

"How come you're so skinny, daddy? Don't you eat?"

"Of course I do," he replied in slight annoyance.

"Tifa said it's high...umm...high meta...uh..."

"High metabolism?"

"Yep!"

Opening the door quickly, he was about to set her down when he heard her whisper into his ear.

"Someone's coming."

His thin brows drew together in a frown as he turned around and narrowed his eyes at the familiar figure approaching him. His shoulders sagged noticeably as Izzy slid off of him and took a hold of his hand. He lifted his chin, trying to appear as nonchalant as he could. "Yo, partner."

The stoic male known as Rude simply nodded his head in greeting, briefly glancing down at the child before resting his eyes on the redhead's face.

Reno leaned back against his car door, absently squeezing Izzy's hand. "So uh, what are you doin' here?"

"Lunch," the bald male replied promptly, "and I guess I don't need to question you."

Izzy, who had been listening to the conversation in silence, now hugged her father's leg and gazed up at the other Turk curiously.

Reno offered a half smirk and rested his hand on her little shoulder. "Izzy, you remember me tellin' you about my partner. Well uh, this is your...uncle Rude. Yeah. And Rude this is, Izzy. My daughter."

Rude lowered his gaze and stared at the tiny figure from behind his shades, nodding his head once more. "Hello."

Izzy rested her head against Reno's thigh and smiled meekly. "Hi."

Rude eyed her for a moment before looking back up at his partner. "She has your face."

Reno snorted softly, that usual cynical smile stealing his face. "Thanks, yo. Wouldn't have known that had you not pointed it out. Say, Rude...you busy?"

"Why?"

"I thought...well uh, I thought maybe you could come with me to the toy store, ya know? Keep us company. Ya like that idea, Izzy?"

Rude was met with a wide smile from the child. His initial response would have been an immediate no but somehow he couldn't bring himself to say no to that face. He nodded. "Fine."

Reno just grinned happily, finally having gotten his way. At least now he wouldn't look stupid alone.

--------------------------------------

"Just pick up whatever you like, yo. Money ain't an issue." The fiery haired Turk was crouched before the little girl so as to meet her height level. He didn't care about wasting money. He just wanted this to end soon.

Izzy's face brightened noticeably as she gazed at her father in pure devotion, thinking his handsome, angular face to be eternal in that moment. She threw her arms around his neck and planted an adoring kiss on his cheek to which he reacted with a wide eyed stare before she skipped off down the toy isles.

He straightened up and dusted his suit jacket, turning to face his partner who was favoring him with a rather amused little smirk. He frowned irritably. "What?"

Rude shook his head, continuing to smirk. The sight of his normally drunk, thug of a partner with a child was brought a smile to his face. It was both amusing and heartwarming though he would never admit the latter part out loud. "Nothing."

"No. It sure as hell is something," the redhead shot angrily as he leaned back against a wall, folding his arms across his chest.

Rude arched a brow, the smirk fading quickly enough. "What's your problem?"

Reno glared at him, his normally serene eyes blazing with annoyance. "My problem? My problem is that I'm stuck baby sitting some brat when I could be gettin' drunk off my ass or better yet, laid. My problem is that fucking condom companies are producing shit. My problem is that my reputation is being tarnished each time that kid calls me daddy. That's my problem, yo."

The larger Turk eyed him contemptuously, remaining composed after the sudden angry outburst. "You make it sound like she's a burden."

Reno shot him an exasperated look. "That's exactly what she is, yo. I didn't ask for no daughter. Fuck, I'm not cut out to be a father. I wish she was never born."

Rude could only narrow his eyes in response before finding his voice. "Harsh."

"Yeah? Welcome to this little thing we call life," he sneered.

Izzy, who had managed to pick up a single teddy bear because Tifa had always taught her not to be greedy, had come close enough to hear her father wish nonexistence upon her. Her bottom lip began to tremble as she felt her eyes well up and a tiny sob escape her. She headed off back to the other isles and made sure she was safely hidden before bursting into fresh tears. So that was why he was never around. He hated her.

She hugged the bear tightly, her salty tears dampening its furry head. At that point, all she wanted was to go back to Tifa and Cloud. People who liked her. She threw the bear aside and ran down the isles, running for the exit while sobbing and wiping at her eyes.The automatic door slid open and allowed her to run out into the parking lot. She ran and ran and ran. Not knowing where she was going but not wanting to be near her father at all. Him finding her was her biggest fear now. She stopped as she reached a street corner and looked around. The unfamiliar territory instilled instant fear in her as she felt her chest tighten and more tears flow. A tiny squeak escaped her as she suddenly felt a hard hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, she was greeted by two strange looking figures.

One was tall and built like a warrior. He had short silver hair and eyes even greener than her own. The other was slim and pretty with silver hair as well only it was long and it cascaded down his back. He too had bright green eyes like that of a devious cat. Both were clad in tight black leather.

They both looked at each other and smiled before turning back to her.

The pretty one smiled a secretive little smile. "Hello there, little one..."

--------------------------------------

Rude had put up with 15 minutes of his partner's complaining before finally breaking out of his silence. "She's taking her time, isn't she?"

Reno closed his mouth abruptly only to open it again and glance around. "Fuck yes she is. Of all the ungrateful... Listen, I'll search this end and you search the other, kay?"

He nodded, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

The next few minutes were spent wandering up and down random toy isles, asking random people if they had seen a curly redheaded girl in a violet dress. After 15 minutes of searching the store, the Turks met up at the front, eyeing the automatic door.

"She wouldn't," Reno spoke up, "no fucking way. She may be a kid but she has common sense. I think..."

Rude simply stared at his partner.

Reno winced and punched a wall. "Aw fuck. She did. The stupid kid actually did. Man, Tifa's gonna kill me. Fuck. I'ma kill the kid when I find her, I swear."

Rude shot him an incredulous look. "You're unbelievable."

"Hm?"

"Your daughter's lost and might be scared and alone or even worse, hurt and all you can think about is yourself."

Reno opened his mouth to protest but shut it as he saw Rude head for the exit. He broke out into a sprint and followed him. "Wait up, yo!"

--------------------------------------

Dark surroundings were never pleasant for a child and so Izzy sat in a corner, trembling with fear. She suddenly wished that she hadn't run. She should have just told her father to take her home but no. She had to run.

The odd looking silver haired men had picked her up and carried her off quickly and for some odd reason, she found that she couldn't protest despite the fact that they were strangers and Tifa had always said never to talk to strangers. But they had taken her and as of yet, not harmed her so she remained hopeful that things would be alright.

Another silver haired male who appeared to be the leader of the trio approached her with a devious little smile planted on his face. He crouched down beside her and reached out with a gloved hand to touch her face.

She flinched involuntarily, shying away from the hand.

His eyes narrowed as he allowed his hand to fall. "Hello. I'm Kadaj. What's your name?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she replied promptly, silently shocked by her own bravery.

He nodded as if impressed by her response. "Very wise. But you don't have to fear me or my brothers. If we get to know each other, we won't be strangers anymore. Don't you want to be our friend?"

A slight shudder engulfed her tiny form in response to the sheer malicious tone of his voice but then it would do no good for her to protest. "I wanna go home, please." Her wide, frightened eyes darted nervously before resting on the one before her who smiled in an oddly knowing manner.

"We could find you a better home. With us. We can be your family. We'd certainly treat you well. Better than that horrid man you have for a father."

She flinched involuntarily. Even the mention of her father made her angry. All of this was his fault. If he'd just never came in the first place she'd be happy and warm and safe back home.

The silver haired youth's smile grew as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You know, your father really isn't a good man. He's a Turk. Do you know what they do?"

The curiosity of her child's mind surpassed her fear as she simply shook her head.

"He kills people. He's paid to do it. It's his job. Yes. All kinds of innocent people. Even little girls. Yes. He is an evil man and you should keep far away from him."

Izzy's emerald eyes narrowed to a questionable point. She gasped softly, shocked by what she was hearing. Her daddy a killer? A stab of fear stung her gut as the sudden realization that she too could have been his victim hit her full throttle. And so she listened in silence as the odd male spoke on, filling her young mind with anger, rage and utter hate for the man named Reno.

--------------------------------------

"Fuck," Reno replied breathlessly. Cerulean eyes dropped to his polished boots as he struggled to catch his breath. He didn't even notice the darkening sky. All those hours of searching in vain.

Rude frowned in annoyance, his mood as sour as ever.

"Great," Reno managed, straightening up in his spot, "now what do we do, yo?"

"Well, we have to tell Tifa. Who knows, maybe Izzy called her through some means or maybe she's already at home."

"Right," Reno snorted softly in disbelief, "I don't get that lucky."

"Then prepare yourself for the beating of a lifetime," Rude replied flatly.

Reno muttered something incomprehensible under his breath before getting in his car.

Rude followed behind in his own car.

The car ride was long. Reno hadn't been this nervous in a while. Tifa would definitely chew him up and spit him out and the conscience that he never knew he had was eating away at him. He found himself questioning why she'd just leave like that? From his few months of absent observing, he'd seen a well behaved and rather happy child. So what would possess her to do this?

Unless...

She could have been abducted by some sicko. Lord knew that there were enough of them around. No. He didn't want to think about that. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that ever happened to his daughter.

The car skidded to a stop as he parked in front of the bar where his doom lay. Stepping outside the wind immediately picked up and blew his unkempt locks around but he did much to ignore it. He glanced behind him to see Rude pull in and step out as well. His partner held a stern look that he would have expected to see on Tseng but not him. Oh yeah. He was definitely in for it.

--------------------------------------

An hour of yelling and six bruises later, Reno was found limping up the creaky stairs. He winced with each step that he took, silently cursing the bar for not having an elevator though he knew he was getting exactly what he deserved. Karma could be a real bitch.

Of course he was right. Tifa had indeed blown her top and yelled till his ears had threatened to bleed and beat him to submission. He'd taken it all in silence, actually choosing not to defend himself and though he'd never admit it out loud he was glad Rude hadn't stepped in to help. Nope. He'd gotten what he deserved. And after it was all said and done, Tifa had calmed down enough to call Cloud and tell him to do a thorough search while reassuring herself that Izzy was smart enough to use a pay phone if she found one.

Rude had gone off to do his own searching while Tifa now sat by the phone, waiting anxiously for the good news.

So that left Reno who was but a miserable crumpled form now trying to make it to his daughter's bedroom. Finally reaching his destination, he stepped inside the bedroom as he had done earlier that day though now somehow the air seemed thicker. Even being there made him feel guilty. What had happened to him? He was a Turk. Was he supposed to be feeling this bad? It was mind boggling.

Not being able to fight his temptation, he found himself opening the little closet. The scent of fresh laundry filled his nostrils. Colourful, pressed dresses hung in the closet, most of which he had bought for her. It was true, he realized, eyeing the tiny clothes. He did try to buy his way out of a relationship with her and this angered him greatly. Making his way over to a little desk, he noticed a slim folder with the words "Izzy's art" written on it. Privacy was something he'd long abandoned when it came to other people so he flipped through it without a second thought, shocked to find countless likenesses of himself. Each picture, coloured or not, had him in it. A few of them with writing that brought a sad and rather bitter little smile to his face. "The best daddy in the world" a few stated. Right. Some daddy he had turned out to be.

He shook his head and set the file aside exactly as he had found it, not able to look at it anymore. If there was anything lower than whale shit...that's exactly how he felt at that moment. How could he have let such a sweet little girl out of his sight for even a second? Only a few times in his life had he felt actual guilt for his actions but this went far beyond guilt. It ripped at his soul to think that his daughter, his own flesh and blood might have been off crying somewhere. Hurt and alone. Or even worse, not alone and with someone vile. He felt his eyes sting and closed them as he leaned against an open window. He barely noticed it when Tifa entered the room. But no one could fully miss the hole that she was drilling into his back with her eyes alone.

She glared at the red head who had his back to her. The thought of hurting him yet again came to mind but she was too weary with worry now. It was late and there were still no signs of Izzy's arrival. If anything happened to that little girl, she would murder Reno with her bare hands. Approaching the Turk with stiff movements, she placed a hand upon his sharp shoulder and spun him around to face her with the intent to chew him out. But...she was forced to halt.

Nothing in that moment could have made her strike him. The look on his face was all too familiar. She had seen it often on Cloud's face. Sheer guilt and self loathing. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. The torment on his face was gut wrenching so she was forced to look away.

Reno swallowed the building lump in his throat and idly scratched at his bruised cheekbone. "If uh, if you came here to hurt me some more then by all means, go ahead. Lord knows I deserve it."

Tifa forced herself to look into those shiny, cerulean eyes, her own softening with pity. Turk or not, he was still the father of this little girl. She couldn't possibly imagine what he was going through. She surprised herself by loosening her grip on his shoulder and gently rubbing it in a comforting manner. "I won't lie. I did come up here to yell some more but I guess you've had enough of that."

He just nodded, casting his eyes to the ground.

Her face softened all together. He looked so helpless and tragic. She just wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay and before she knew what she was doing, she came close and wrapped her arms around his slim form. A big part of her was screaming at her to pull away. This was a Turk she was hugging. Reno of all people. The one who had blown up sector 7. But no. She couldn't help it. Empathy did things to a person and now all she could think about was how sad he looked. She half expected him to pull away and make some sarcastic remark but no. She was silently shocked to find him melting into her welcoming embrace, his body shuddering the slightest bit. The sudden fear that he was crying hit her hard but she pushed it aside quickly. A Turk would never cry. She trailed her fingers through his silky mess of hair soothingly. "Hey...it's okay, Reno. She'll come home safe and sound. Don't worry. Izzy's a smart and brave little girl. Just like her daddy."

Reno pulled away slightly and gazed deeply into her warm eyes.

Tifa stared back, unable to look away, almost as if she were hypnotized by his gaze. Behind that horrible title of a Turk there was a handsome young man which she had failed to notice before. Her hands lowered from his hair to his face, gently running her fingertips over the darkening bruise on his cheekbone. That single flaw somehow made his beauty stand out even more. Why hadn't she noticed how much of a hunk he was before? Suddenly her mind went blank and her body guided her, eventually leading her soft lips to press against his.

Reno's body stiffened in response but relaxed soon enough as he didn't protest to the kiss.

Tifa smoothed her hands along his broad shoulders before pulling away. It had been so long since she'd kissed someone and actually felt something. A faint blush had arisen on his face, making him appear even handsomer than before. She brought a hand to her mouth and stepped back, her eyes narrowing. "Oh God. God. I'm so sorry, Reno. I...I don't know why I did that. You just looked so sad. But that's no excuse. I'm sorry. I-" She was silenced as he pulled her back into his arms. Too stunned with the sudden occurrence, she simply rested her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat and the warmth of his body as it seeped into her.

"Tifa, just shut up and hold me."

The order was direct and normally would have infuriated her but she found herself unable to do anything but obey. Of all the strange things. Here she was embracing a Turk. Reno the Turk. But deep down, she couldn't fight how right it felt. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she held him close, closing her eyes. This was the most at peace she'd been in months.

And then the phone rang.

--------------------------------------

Rufus Shinra was not enjoying himself. It was late at night and here he was in his office. He glanced at the papers at his desk with boredom, obviously not caring to work. He'd sent Tseng off to fetch some late night dinner for the both of them as work never seemed to end there at Shinra. He leaned back in his chair, gazing up at the ceiling with large, vacant eyes.

The shrill sound of a phone ringing broke the heavy silence and he grunted unhappily. Reaching for the phone, he barked a hello with an icy tone.

"Hello, president..."

Rufus furrowed his brow as his brain immediately tried to put a face to the voice but came up blank. "Whom am I speaking with?"

"Oh you'll know soon enough, sir. But first I must say that you and your company do well to hide mother from us."

A sharp chill engulfed Rufus' form as realization dawned on him. "Kadaj..."

"Oh. Good for you. You remembered. Well enough small talk, sir. Let's get down to business, shall we? We have your Turk's child. Mm, the red haired one. Yes. Deliver mother to use or she will join the lifestream sooner than one would expect. A shame really. She's all but five years old."

Rufus sat up in his spot, feeling his insides burn with rage. "You abducted Reno's daughter? What kind of sick, demented-"

"Please, sir. Spare me the compliments. You have no room to judge, really. But it would be to yours and Reno's great interest to do as we say. Hm?"

Rufus listened in silence as he was given the whereabouts and before he could reply the line went dead. He hissed and slammed the phone down angrily just in time for Tseng to arrive with the takeout and eye him questioningly.

"Sir?"

A heavy sigh escaped the president's lips as he picked the phone up once again and dialed Reno's cell number.

--------------------------------------

"Reno, don't go!"

"Sorry, babe. Some things you just gotta do." The red headed Turk reached for his electro mag rod, his eyes dangerously set on murdering a trio of silver haired freaks. He paused to put his cell back in his pocket, recalling the last words his boss had said to him before he'd hung up on him. "Don't do something stupid." Right. This was Reno after all. He would go to rescue his daughter right away. It didn't matter that his chances of succeeding were slim to none. All he could think about was how sad and frightened she must have been. That was all he needed to lose all rational thought. He started to walk off but was stopped by a firm hand grasping his arm. He spun around to meet Tifa's anxious eyes.

"Reno don't," she pleaded, "They'll kill you. Don't you see? They couldn't care less about you or Izzy. They just want Jenova and when they see that you don't have her they'll end you. Just wait for Rude and Cloud to show up. Please, don't go alone."

Reno simply stared at her, his face devoid of all emotion. He pried her hands off of himself and brought one to his lips, kissing it tenderly. "Nice of you to care and all, but this is my daughter we're talkin' about. I ain't waitin' for no one, yo."

Before she could protest any further, he took off. Her shoulders sagged noticeably as she watched him walk off. Her father, Aerith, her friends, Izzy and now Reno? Just how much heartache could she possibly take before breaking? This was all too much.

--------------------------------------

Kadaj peered up at the darkening sky. The moon was full and somehow gave off an ominous glow as opposed to its usual serene light which did much to rid the world of darkness. This suited him just fine. What a night to kill. He glanced to the side where his brothers sat and spoke with the child. His brow twitched curiously as he gazed at her. Even from where he was standing he could make out how wide and vacant her green eyes were. Each time they mentioned the Turk's name she would scream with rage. How fragile children's minds were. They believed anything one would tell them and this was perfect for them. Sometimes psychological warfare did the most damage.

Smirking the slightest bit, he approached the others and halted beside the girl. "Well, how is she?"

"Heh. She hates him, Kadaj. Her last attack at the mention of his name was almost violent," Loz replied promptly with a sick kind of pleasure.

Kadaj nodded, pleased with the answer. "Good. I want you to ke-" Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a loud bang as the doors flew open, obviously having been kicked open by force.

The silver haired trio shared a look before the leader stepped forward, surprised to see the red headed Turk alone. He glanced behind him to see any followers but found none.

Reno halted for a moment, taking in his surroundings. They had brought a little girl to a place like this? He gritted his teeth angrily, glaring at Kadaj with pure hatred.

"Give me my daughter back, you bastard."

"Shh!" Kadaj scolded, "That kind of language will not be tolerated in the presence of a child."

Reno narrowed his eyes in confusion but not for long as Kadaj sidestepped and pointed behind himself to where the other remnants had Izzy sandwiched between them. He observed them curiously.

She had her head lowered so he couldn't make out her face but the long haired one was whispering things in her ear.

"Hey! Stop talking to her. Just let her go, you God damn freaks."

Yazoo ignored the foolish Turk and simply went on speaking to her. "Mm, see there? Your father has no respect for anyone. He's evil. Look at him, dear. Just look at that evil, angry face. He wishes to hurt us all."

Izzy, who had been listening with no real choice in the matter, lifted her head obediently to eye her father. Just the sight of him sent a dull rage coursing through her tiny body. She screamed a murderous scream and charged at him, her only intent to end him. Punches and kicks and scratches were thrown left and right on his face. How she hated that face.

Reno felt her tiny nails claw at his cheek and a dull stinging pain engulf him. But not physical pain. No. This was all emotional. He gazed into his daughter's angry eyes, trying to read them. The fact that he found hate and only hate hurt him more than any fatal wound could have. He accepted her abuse in silence before Loz walked up and pulled her kicking and screaming form away. He looked up at Kadaj, too stunned by their cruelty to muster up any anger.

"How...what did you do to her?"

Kadaj sneered resentfully. "All we did was show her the light. Showed her what kind of vile beings you Turks truly are. But enough about her. You came alone which was an ignorant move and I don't see mother. Where is mother?"

Reno simply stared at the ground, far too shocked to speak.

Kadaj glared and motioned for Yazoo to do what he would.

The long haired remnant advanced on the Turk, more than happy to oblige. Without much warning, he threw a single punch which sent Reno sailing where his body thudded against the far wall.

A loud grunt escaped him as he crashed to the ground, trying to rise immediately. The pain was nothing. He was used to taking hits. He looked up and leaped out of the way just in time to void a swift kick to the face.

The others watched the battle in silence, already annoyed by how long it was taking.

Kadaj raised a single, gloved hand to summon a group of the dreaded shadow creepers.

The beasts wailed and charged for Reno who was already having enough troubles battling Yazoo.

Loz, who had been covering Izzy's eyes, allowed his hand to slip due to the distraction the battle caused. All men paused at the sound of her piercing scream.

"DADDY!"

Reno glanced up to see her struggling in his grasp, trying to free herself. He met her frantic eyes and watched as she desperately reached for him. His hyper keen sense of sight could allow him the opportunity of seeing that she was no longer under their spell. Somehow she'd broken through. A remarkable child. He barely dodged another attack as he made his way towards his frantic daughter.

"Daddy!"

"I'm coming, baby," he muttered to himself as he neared the struggling pair.

But Kadaj would allow no such thing. He scowled furiously and dealt the Turk a hard backhand which landed him on the floor.

Izzy screamed a blood curdling scream, finally managing to wriggle out of Loz's firm grasp. She ran past Kadaj to where her fallen father lay, struggling to rise. She didn't see the approaching beast. Too late.

She reached out to her father and felt an excruciating pain strike her arm as the creature bit in. Her scream making even the remnants wince. Blood gushed out of her tiny wounded arm where a good chunk of flesh had been torn off. Her body fell to the ground and she didn't move.

Time seemed to stop in that moment. The sound of his own heartbeat was unbearably loud in his eardrums. Reno rose to his feet and gaped down at the horrific sight of his bleeding child before snapping his gaze back up to meet Kadaj's.

The room suddenly grew silent and just as both parties were about to attack he saw a familiar blur of blond charge forward. The impossibly large sword obscuring the sight of Kadaj.

It was over soon enough...

--------------------------------------

Somehow, someway...the remnants had managed to escape. Fate was cruel beyond words. But no one felt the need to pursue them. All they could do was stare down at the shuddering child on the floor.

Reno ignored his own pain and simply stared at the crumpled body. The anguish on his face was unbearable for anyone to look at. The metallic scent of blood filled his nostrils. His blood. His daughter's blood. His baby girl.

"Daddy...?"

His brows twitched to attention though he was afraid to move. Afraid that he would hurt her. His throat felt like sandpaper. Uncooperative but he forced himself to speak nevertheless. "Yes, baby?"

"Daddy...it hurts. My arm. It hurts a lot. I...can't see, daddy. I can't see you."

His face twisted into a look so filled with sorrow that even Cloud himself was forced to turn away as that kind of anguish was not meant to be seen on anyone's face. Not even a Turk.

Being as gentle as possible, he pulled her into his arms, her blood immediately staining his clothes. Not that he cared. The body that he had never bothered to embrace before and now here he was, holding her as if she were the most delicate of all his possessions. Which she was.

He pressed her close to his chest, offering her now cold body some of his warmth. She was fading. He could feel it in her slowing heartbeat. This knowledge alone scared him more than anything else in the world. How long had it been since he felt truly scared? He didn't recall. It didn't matter. His daughter was dying and it was all his fault. Way to go, you good for nothing Turk.

Somehow, he forced himself to speak though his voice was no longer a voice that anyone recognized but that of a grieving father. "I'm right here, baby. Daddy isn't going anywhere."

She would have screamed in pain as most children did but she simply didn't have it in her. Her strength was failing. Her father's face had scratches on them which saddened her to no end. She had always bragged to everyone who would listen about how handsome he was. How flawless his face was. And now she was staining him with blood. A tiny sob escaped her.

"I'm sorry for running away, daddy. I didn't mean..."

Reno wanted nothing more than to reassure her that it was all his fault and that she had nothing to be sorry for but he was stopped as he noticed her limp form. He held her body out slightly to stare at her little face, his voice strained and cracking with sheer heart wrenching pain. "Ih-Izzy?"

He received no response. He barely noticed it when the tears began to flow.

--------------------------------------

The light was blinding even though her eyes remained closed. Though somehow she'd never felt so safe and warm before. Everything around her was warm . That's when she felt a gentle hand rest on her forehead. She tried to open her eyes but she found that she couldn't. There was no fear felt. Only curiosity. The touch was like that of an angel's which she had read about in countless books.

"Not yet, Izzy. Your time will come some day...but not today."

The sweet voice was so alluring. It put her little heart at ease though she did not understand what it meant. And before she could reply, the pleasant warmth faded and she felt familiar arms holding her and a body shuddering against her. Slowly her eyes opened, vision blurred but there all the same.

She glanced about and noted the sad faces of Cloud and Tifa and Rude and a man she didn't know but was dressed like her father. And then she rested her eyes on her father's face.

He was crying and crying hard. A stab of hurt hit her hard. Her daddy was supposed to be the brave one and now she had gone and made him cry. He looked so helpless and sad when he cried. It was too much for anyone to handle. Fresh tears pricked at her own eyes and rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I won't ever run away again. I made your clothes dirty. Please don't cry."

Reno, who had been beside himself with grief, now gaped at his daughter through watery eyes. Was this really happening? Was she really speaking to him? He swallowed and shook his head, just holding her close again.

Izzy sobbed and clung to her father desperately, never wanting to let go. "I'm sorry for being such a bad daughter. Please don't be mad, daddy. I love you. I'm sorry."

Reno winced noticeably at her choice of words. He kept her in his arms, deathly afraid to let go. In the few moments that she had been dead a part of him had died along with her and he was not about to allow that to happen again. He would have fought with the devil himself to keep her safe now.

"No, baby. No. Just don't speak. Let daddy care of you. He loves you. Always."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head and closed his eyes. He supposed there was such a thing as miracles. Whatever it was, he didn't think he'd ever be more thankful in his life.

Izzy relaxed then and rested her head against his warm shoulder, peeking behind him at the others who wore identical shocked expressions. She could have giggled then but the vision of a figure walking off into the distance stopped her. Her emerald eyes narrowed as the figure turned around and offered her a warm smile which she returned.

Cloud watched the little girl curiously. The sight of her awake and alive once again was almost too good to be true. But soon enough a confused frown broke out onto his serious face. Who was she smiling at? Turning his head, he froze instantly as he caught sight of that familiar braid swinging in the wind as she walked off. He might had known. A very faint smile stretched across his face as he watched her fade to nothing.

"Thank you..."

--------------------------------------

Watching the sunset was something Reno did often now. There was something so beautiful about watching its rays fade to darkness that he simply could not ignore. His gaze dropped from the sky to where the children were playing, his daughter among the bunch. A heavy silence fell upon him as he watched her laugh and gather her dress as she ran away from Denzel. His little Izzy.

There were some things one simply couldn't forget and after that close call he suddenly realized how much he loved her. People did have their own reasons to try. To succeed. To simply go on. His daughter was his.

He barely noticed it when Tifa joined him and also watched the kids laugh their childhood away. She turned her head to look at Reno, smiling.

Reno returned the smile before allowing her to rest her head on his capable shoulder. Was this his sanctuary? Was this where he belonged? He didn't know. All he truly knew was that life threw a lot of shit your way and that counting your blessings was the way to go.

He shifted his weight before calling his own personal blessing in for dinner.

Bliss...


End file.
